


Sounds

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The sounds Dean makes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Took me a while to do this. Kind of my first... Enjoy. Please review.  


* * *

Sounds

 

A low growl.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when he's jealous.

When someone's hitting on Sam.

It's a threat, it's a promise.

A threat to whoever's hitting on him.

A promise to prove to Sam later that he's his.

Only his.

Or when he already is proving to Sam that he's his.

Usually accompanied by a possessive glint in his eyes.

 

Crunching.

 

That's the sound Dean makes 68.9% of the time.

When he's eating.

It's most audible when he's talking with his mouth full.

Which is always.

 

A scoff.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when Sam suggests they put one of his cassette tapes in instead of Metallica.

Ha.

Yeah, right.

Like that's gonna happen.

Usually accompanied by words like "shotgun" and "cakehole."

He usually ends up giving in anyway.

 

An uncomfortable cough.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when someone assumes they need a king-sized bed.

For the first time, Dean stops caring what other people think.

He gets the king.

 

A low chuckle.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when Sam's being a girl.

Usually accompanied by, "Dude. No chick flick moments."

 

An almost inaudible sigh.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when Sam kisses him.

Being soft and slow and loving and maybe Sam's being a girl.

But he'll let it slide.

This time.

 

Barely contained laughter.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when he knows he's getting on Sam's nerves.

Usually occurs around the time Dean says is Sam's "time of the month."

Sam's time of the month happens regularly.

 

A loud groan.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when Sam's definitely not being a girl.

Proving how much he loves it when Sam's in a possessive, dominating mood.

When his baby brother takes control, pins him down and--

 

A loud scream.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when Sam hits his prostate with every stroke, making him see stars.

Insists later that it's a "manly yell" and not a scream.

Sam knows better.

 

"Nnughhhh".

That's the sound Dean makes when Sam makes him come.

Usually accompanied by pure bliss and Sam coming at right about the same time.

 

A quiet whimper.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when Sammy's cleaning them up.

When Sam licks at skin that's still sensitive.

When Sam's kissing at bite marks and the perfect handprints in Dean's side that he's made.

Dean loves it.

 

A sleepy murmur.

 

That's the sound Dean makes when Sam cuddles up behind him.

Always accompanied by a whispered "I love you, Sammy."

Followed by falling asleep in his brother's arms.

It's what Dean describes as perfect.


End file.
